


fate/路人政/我家美人不可能这么凶.2

by tltz1



Series: 我家美人不可能这么凶 [2]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: Other, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/路人政/我家美人不可能这么凶.2

　　始皇帝有点不想说话。  
　　本来呢，被时空坍塌时的乱流甩到鬼知道什么地方而穿越这种事对他而言并不是什么大事，哪个世界都差不多，只要思维没受影响他就能浪得风生水起，天下大事什么的他看多了——但这一切的前提都是，那是个“人类”的世界。  
　　而不是一堆触手怪。  
　　连统治天下的想法都没有哦，统治一堆触手怪干什么，玩触手群P吗。  
　　清醒过来发现自己躺在一堆蠕动的触手间、类似于窗户的东西外还有一只触手怪在敲玻璃的时候，始皇帝的心理如上。  
　　这个世界总能在不知道什么时候给你致命一击呢。  
　　虽然他好像穿越了一个世界就是了。  
　　糟心的始皇帝把一根触角从自己腰间拉开，努力把双腿从黏糊糊的触手沼泽里拔出来，这才勉强恢复了行动能力。他身边那只巨大生物的眼睛几乎立刻睁开，但他分不出哪里是对方的脑袋，因为那些眼睛长在触手靠上的部分，疙疙瘩瘩一时数不清多少个。  
　　好在皇帝没有密恐，他面无表情地和那些眼睛对视了一会，转头去看窗外那只被关了有一会的触手怪二号。触手怪二号又敲了敲窗户，发出一串粘液摩擦般的声音，似乎是某种皇帝听不懂的语言。  
　　触手怪一号，也就是小触，同样叽里咕噜地回答了对方。其实他们的对话很简单，窗外的是他表哥——以后就简称触哥——问它“你迷路倒是捡了个好东西回来”，而小触回答“这个可别和我抢。”  
　　触哥耸了耸靠上的两根触手，嘲笑它：“你吃过几个魔法少女，能让它舒服么？”  
　　小触一甩触手从内部把玻璃敲得发响，然后毫不犹豫地拉上窗帘，继续缠着怀里的美人。可惜美人不配合，美人拉开它的触手，怀疑般歪着头。它当然不知道帝王体内那庞大的数据库在运转，将发音对比解析，所以它歪过头，眨眨眼，努力显得友好：“我是小触！”  
　　始皇帝看着它一堆触手连接处的大肉瘤诡异地起伏一下，一圈圈的红眼睛同时啪啪闭合又张开，怎么想怎么觉得这是在威慑猎物。一般而言，动物中比较实用的反威慑是让自己的体型显得更大，比如张开双手——如果条件允许还可以把自己的头发拉起来，动物的实际应用是炸毛——但始皇帝看着这堆比五个他都大的触手，觉得这条路实在行不通，所以干脆继续沉默地看着对方，安静冷漠，不动如山。  
　　小触有点慌，它猛地想起人类和他们的语言不一样，想要交流只能通过精神力，但对方周围的精神力安静地蛰伏着，完全不回应它伸出的精神力触角。也许美人不是不会用，只是嫌弃它——这个认知让它更委屈了。  
　　它明明是很帅气的触手怪，眼睛又大又圆，触手粗壮有力，为什么美人不喜欢呢？  
　　委屈的小触委屈地再次把精神力触手伸过去，直接缠上美人，试图接入对方的精神世界。

　　始皇帝彻底僵住了。  
　　他看不到那个东西，有什么在他身边移动，仿佛空气突然拥有了实体，粗暴地摩擦着灵魂，让人本能地想要逃开。但他确实不知道这个世界的力量体系，魔力仿佛被囚禁在身体深处无法使用，灵魂是赤裸的、无法抵御任何攻击的——他努力不显出异样，但随即有意志从环绕他的东西里传来：“你好，我是小触！是你的主人！”  
　　始皇帝：“……”  
　　槽点好多，该从小学生打招呼开始吐还是从“主人”开始吐呢。  
　　“那个、我，我不会伤害你，只是想进食……”小触忽然想起人类好像把他们进食的方式当成侮辱，所以它很认真地解释，“不是侮辱你！你也会很舒服的，我很喜欢你！”  
　　始皇帝：“……”  
　　“那么，首先，”他在现实中掐住小触的触手，同时在脑海里回答，“谁是谁的主人？”

　　小触有点方。  
　　麻麻这和说好的不一样，美人不想当性奴，我说了不会把他送出去他都不愿意，我又不会吃掉他，还会让他很舒服，他为什么不愿意啊！真的因为我技术不好吗！  
　　所以小触想证明一下。它想让美人知道自己真的能让他很舒服，因为它的思路里只要舒服了就好，其他的都无所谓——显然，它并没有意识到人类不这样想。  
　　层层触手伸向赤裸的皇帝，用粘液把他涂满。精神中的触手小心地在灵魂周围梭巡，寻找可以潜入的细缝。皇帝垂下眼，绯色的妆容使他的眼角拉长，显出锋锐的弧度。随即，小触听到他说：“别碰我的灵魂，其他随便你。”  
　　小触立刻乖巧了，它本来也不想和美人的精神力硬碰硬，于是它乖乖把精神力触手缩回只是维持交流的程度，专心挑逗面前的躯体。粘液使肌肤泛出异样的光泽，触手层层叠叠包裹着躯体，每寸皮肤都被同时舔舐。皇帝的睫羽依旧垂着，像在感受自己的身体一点点变热，以至于小触腾出一根触手揉了揉他的头：“别怕，真的很舒服的。”  
　　始皇帝不会也懒得和他解释自己的信息接入口并不是性器，而且现在他自己也觉得奇怪。之前被蛇侵犯的感受太过鲜明，身体好像已经记住那种灭顶的愉悦且渴求更多，而小触的触角无疑比蛇尾更有力、更能狠狠按压甬道最敏感的地方，脑海深处有一个魔鬼在劝他放弃抵抗，什么都不要想，感受喜悦就好了，那不是人能抵抗的东西，人无法和自己最基础的本能抗衡——  
　　可是皇帝不是人。  
　　皇帝抬手抚摸在他胸口来回按摩的触手，好一会才问：“你要吃什么？”  
　　“精神力。”对美人小触总是有问必答，“你的精神力。”  
　　“对我有什么影响？”  
　　“嗯……大概会困？”小触被摸得很舒服，所以用触手尖慢慢碾压对方的乳尖，满意地看着乳头充血挺立起来，“我不会让你受伤的，对女孩子太粗暴不是绅士的做法！”  
　　“……”  
　　小触嗷一声缩回自己差点被捏爆的触手，再三保证自己记住了“美人才是主人美人不是女的”之后，它才可怜巴巴地把触手往下探，那里只有一道肉缝，而没有男性的性器。  
　　……美人到底为什么觉得自己不是女的啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
　　以貌取人以外形定性别的小触不敢吱声，触手在入口小心磨蹭着，找了半天，没找到敏感的阴蒂。  
　　始皇帝斜眼看着它作为头部存在的肉瘤。  
　　小触懵了。

　　众所周知的，没有放松开的肉穴不能随便插，双方都容易受伤。所以正常操作是，男孩子就让他先射一次，女孩子就让她阴蒂爽到快要高潮，然后趁着对方全身放松插入，把猎物彻底拉入欲望海洋。  
　　可是现在它面前的这个啥都没有，没有阴茎也没有阴蒂，从外部没有任何能施加足够刺激的地方，双腿紧闭着，肉缝也紧紧闭合，不像是要邀请它入内。  
　　小触绝望了，我果然没经验我就该和表哥取取经我是谁我在哪我要干啥。  
　　始皇帝看了它一会，即使语言不通，也足够皇帝判断出这是个天真又有点白痴、随随便便就会被利用个底掉的小家伙。对小家伙，棒子打完了给甜枣能轻松达到效果，至于给的甜枣……不就是上个床吗，说得他还是人的时候少和人上床了一样。  
　　完全不对出卖身体换取利益有丝毫芥蒂的皇帝揉了揉小触的触手，示意它稍微松开自己的双腿，然后引导它靠近那条神秘的肉缝。娼妓的上床是为了钱，皇帝的上床是为了利用感情，皇帝的事怎么能叫卖呢，那叫嫖鸭子还把鸭子吸引了。  
　　被玩了还不自知的小触终于将触手尖端靠近了肉缝。叉开的双腿间那道缝隙干燥温和，外侧被触手上的粘液弄得湿漉漉滑溜溜，内侧却还没有任何反应。但靠着触手自带的润滑，它还是勉强挤进去一个尖端，然后就看到美人别起眉，似乎不是很喜欢这种感觉。  
　　小触想了又想，探过另一根触手，擦了擦对方的唇，试图往里挤。稍暗的光线中帝王的皮肤显出几分苍白，怪兽钳制着他的身体，甚至想要向内触碰他、玷污他——本该是这种令人心痛又心痒、傲骨铮铮之人拼死抵抗的场景，但皇帝十分轻松地张口舔了舔它的触角顶端，然后嫌弃地拍到一边。  
　　小触：“……”  
　　见过不想喝触手分泌的春药的，没见过这种态度的。  
　　难道你想要哈密瓜味的吗。  
　　“喂，”皇帝在心里这样叫它，同时向后靠，坐在它叠起来的几根触手上，两条腿分开下垂，双腿间朦胧的阴影遮挡着最诱惑人的部分，而帝王自己的手在靠近那里，修长的指节分开肉缝，露出内侧微红的软肉。  
　　小触无数只眼睛同时紧盯着那道肉缝。  
　　指节探进躯体的感觉不是很美妙。有些生涩，手指擦过内壁带来的是僵硬和异物感，因为是信息接口，穴内清爽干净，有极好的自我清洁力，明明之前经历过一场糟糕的蛇侵，此时已经恢复了原本的状态。皇帝检查着自身，但那时激烈的情欲并没有出现，身体依旧表现出不具备这种功能的状态，并且拒绝把手指当成信息源加以判断。  
　　皇帝遗憾地歪过头，抓起小触的触腕，再次向内部塞去。  
　　总是作为猎食者的小触只好目瞪手呆地被拉着塞入肉穴，它是想温柔点的，可惜皇帝对自己不温柔。窄小的穴口被用力撑开，触手只是前端纤细，下侧粗壮得足以把穴内填满，以至于小触都开始担心内部会撕裂。皇帝倒是显得十分镇定，对自己的承受能力完全有数，甚至不忘安抚触手怪：“来，动一动。”  
　　小触：“……”  
　　触手怪有点炸毛，它猛地弯曲自己有力的腕足，狠狠捣向肉穴深处，撞在最里面，拨动着软肉。按照它的习惯那里应该有子宫，可惜此时它碰到的是闭合的肉壁，只好在闭合处来回搔刮，努力向身体内部顶。皇帝的手虚按在留在体外的触腕上，手指发抖，身后的羽翅忍不住向上轻轻张开，形成漂亮的弧线。小触忍不住用一根触手从后面绕过去，拨了拨那张开的翅膀——人类是没有翅膀的。  
　　“嗯……”翅膀看上去是连着头发的，但并非没有感觉，几乎本能地，皇帝的声音变得更接近喘息，“唔、轻点——”触腕好奇地环绕住翅膀，它比头发稍微硬一点，但整体也是软绵绵的，带着细小的绒毛，在触腕下本能地上下振动着，“唔、唔……”  
　　小触能清楚地看到帝王脸上的红晕，和之前被蛇缠绕一样，情欲使原本苍白的面容变得艳丽，连他身上绿色的配饰都像失去了光华，不再用微光笼罩他的躯体，因而显得肤色更靠近人类了些。他有点像被捏住翅膀的蚕蛾——而且这翅膀意外的敏感，以至于蚕蛾垂下触角，隐忍地喘息起来。身体内部的检测仍然没有任何异样，即使他已经能感觉到情欲在皮肤下蔓延，像是忽然有了无穷的力量不知该如何使用——只有一个用处，就是迎合欲望本身。  
　　他的腿被触手分开，刚被他引导着进入的触手此时在里面将粘液涂抹到每一寸肉壁，下身顿时被液体填满，乍一看像是已经动情到难以自制，“嘶……”小触顿时放轻了动作，触手不再拼命翻搅，而是一点点按压内部寻找敏感点——与此同时，美人抬眼看向它，表情不是很明确，但小触总觉得对方在表达“你怕什么我都没说不行你这不是皇帝不急太监急吗”。  
　　皇帝当真不急，但触手怪当真急。另一根触手从触手群里探出，伸到他面前，疙里疙瘩的凸起让人看着就想皱眉。那根触手的尺寸相当大，无论怎么看都不像能塞进去的样子，所以皇帝面无表情地把它拍到了一边。  
　　小触盯着自己已经带回巢穴却极其不服管教的猎物，盯了好久还是没敢顶着那巨大的精神力造反，只好诱哄性地蹭蹭对方的肚脐，将粘液擦在那里，同时继续扩张柔软的小穴。皇帝很快被迫向后靠进触手堆里，被它轻松拉近自己连接触手的肉瘤般的头部，让他靠在自己头上，“嗯、嗯……”穴肉被一点点撑开，液体从内部涌出，触手稍微退出一部分好让内部能活动得更激烈，尖端在肉壁上一圈圈旋转扫掠，无数只眼睛盯着他，四面围拢来的触腕抓住他的胳膊和双腿，感受哪怕最微弱的颤抖，然后轻松地找到了最让他无力反抗的地方。触手贴上肉壁，向内压，细细颤抖起来，如同体内埋着的变成了一根巨型跳蛋，一波波震颤彻底唤醒了肉壁后的腺体，“啧……”还是没有检查到身体的问题，即使已经热得麻木。皇帝闭上眼，将脸靠在肉团上，能闻到从它身上传来的有点腥的气息，恰到好处地挑拨着欲望，“唔、”肌肉颤抖起来，本能回应着触手的动作，甚至想让它按得更深，“哎……？”  
　　原来美人真的不是女孩子——小触做出了判断，这是前列腺吧？但是听说有些女孩子也有……算了算了，小触一边想着一边从前方隔着肚皮和内部的触手一起用力，震动一点点加速，以至于变成拍击穴道，伏在它身上的人却安静得出奇，只是细细喘息着，手指无力地抓住一根触手，眼角都泛了红，依旧不肯出声。小触也不知道他突然哪里来的羞耻感，但这让它稍微找回了状态，带着吸盘的触手在白皙肌肤上缠绕摩擦，留下吮吸后的红痕；乳头被吸得肿胀不堪，又被触手碾过时躯体忍不住向后缩，又被强拉回来玩弄；小穴更是水光泛滥，每一次拍击都带出咕啾咕啾的淫靡声响，很快触手把他上半身都压在肉团上，两根触手拉开他的双腿方便第三根向内捣，整个穴道都被疯狂摩擦着，无论是敏感的腺体还是周围的软肉都被转着圈碾压，穴道顿时不堪重负地抽搐收缩起来。高潮的快感中皇帝依旧没有出声，小触担心地把眼睛转上去，发现他盯着空气中的某个点，但眼神已经涣散开，瞳孔因为巨大的快感扩散，翅膀也忍不住向上打开，让身体暴露得更多；胸膛被下体的撞击带动而摩擦肉团，此时皮肤已经被擦得发红，还残留着吸盘吸过后仿佛被鞭打的痕迹。但即使如此，他的呼吸依旧很轻，唇轻轻张着，没有吐出求饶的话语。他的抵抗力好像比被蛇缠绕时强了些——果然不能等他适应欲望，小触在这方面倒是十分敏锐，立刻将触手更粗的地方向内捣入，更狠地撑开已经充血发软的穴肉，然后这根触手突然退出，带起一片晶亮的润滑液——  
　　“唔——”  
　　刚才那根巨大的、布满凸起的触手塞了进去。粗糙的颗粒狠狠填满穴道，又继续用力向内部冲撞，简直是在挤压脏器般令人发疯。皇帝大口喘息起来，眼泪终于被逼出，声音都变了调：“别、哈啊——啊、啊——”他被压在肉球上，一条腿被拉高抬起，另一条腿无力地垂落，巨大的触腕肆无忌惮地侵犯他，穴口被撑得发疼，穴肉却像是不再属于自己般饥渴地缠绕上触腕，让那些凸起的存在变得更加鲜明；快感已经不能用潮水形容，完全就是不分节奏也不分承受力地拼命向高峰冲刺，肉壁止不住地痉挛着，明明刚到过高潮，触手却强行把他推上新一波的极乐，泪水模糊了视线，声音却透着他自己都不敢相信的欢愉，从不再是人类肉躯开始就没有体会过的欲望鲜明得足以摧毁他的理智，而小触的声音就在这时通过精神传来：“想要更多吗？”  
　　还能更多吗？脑海里模糊地闪过这个念头，随即小触低笑起来，触手轻佻地向外撤，穴肉再怎样紧紧挽留也只能任由满是粘液的巨大柱体抽出，但高潮没有立刻停止，穴肉还在抽搐，内壁互相挤压来试图挽留快感，被玩弄得发疼的腺体可怜地啜泣着，明明思维还在运转，却又另一种东西笼罩着它，把大脑传出的所有命令都变成扭腰追逐快感的动作，皇帝几千年都没受过这样的对待，但即使理智表达不满，身体也已经被肏开了，短暂的空虚后、身体尚未转入平复时触手就又插了回来，狠狠撞击到最内侧，一瞬间他什么都忘了，扬起头承受不住地喊出声，满眼都是泪水，全身上下每一寸肌肤都成了敏感带，触手随便一拨就让他无法抑制地呻吟，乳尖更是被磨出血丝，身体却已经无法分辨疼痛，四肢都被缠绕固定，只能来回摇头，却也不知是在拒绝还是让它不要停——小触理所当然地选择了后者，触手在肌肤上爬行，揉捏肌肉来解除所有的抵抗，一根触手向上爬碰到唇瓣，但这一次皇帝无力推开它，触手成功向内去，缠绕柔软的舌尖，扫略口腔。那确实是侵犯，但已经获得了迎合，腰肢甚至主动把自己压向触手，软肉重新缠上硬物，连小腹都抽搐起来，高潮根本无法停止，很快就连呻吟都变得模糊无力，皇帝将脸埋进触手怪的肉团里，崩溃般低声抽泣着，呼吸因为撞击和抽搐断断续续，小触盯着他比脸更明显地红成一片的耳朵，再次将触手轻轻拔出，然后对准腺体压了过去。  
　　“哈……”  
　　声音完全是抖的，几乎听不清，痉挛的肌肉夹紧了触手，仿佛要榨取它的粘液般紧紧缠绕，皇帝脱力地陷进肉团里，头无力地垂下，“唔、唔……唔……”  
　　触手没有再动作，但穴肉仅靠抽搐就继续获得快感，眼前说不出是发白还是发黑，只知道喜悦冲刷过神经后变成慵懒和疲惫，身体还在抽搐着，思维却向黑暗沉，一点一点，光从眼前消失了。

　　小触觉得自己作为一只触手怪的自尊终于挽回了一点。  
　　它小心地把触手退出对方身体，用没有粘液的触手把人小心地擦干净，两片翅膀细细颤抖着，让它忍不住和它多玩了一会，直到睡梦中的人摇了摇头，蜷起双腿，用翅膀保护自己。  
　　它不喜欢美人这脆弱无力的样子，但一想到这是它造成的，就顿时顺眼了许多。触腕从红痕上抚过，将贴在脸侧的发丝拨开，然后轻柔地环绕他。美人简直是个宝物——漂亮，精神力还好吃，也不像其他人类那样吵吵闹闹挣扎个不停，最重要的是，它觉得它那颗纯情的触手心有点荡漾，总觉得被美人踩在脚下好像也不错，美人刚才问他“谁是主人”的样子帅爆了，让它的触手尖都在发抖。  
　　难怪会有触手怪爱上自己的猎物，人类真是不可思议的种族——这样想着，小触用触腕包裹住美人的躯体充当被褥，让他躺在自己头部边，和他一起沉入了梦乡。  
　　当然它没能注意到，窗户被从外面打开，它的表哥目瞪手呆地站在那里，仿佛刚才不是在听墙脚，而是在听三观解体。  
　　好东西总是会有人要抢的——在触手世界，这还是常常发生的。  
　　所以皇帝最开始的想法是完全有可能的，和触手怪玩群P什么的，嗯。


End file.
